


Sail

by Louksana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louksana/pseuds/Louksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voilà un autre texte.<br/>Il m'a été inspiré par la chanson Sail, de AWOLNATION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail

Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas là, à moitié mort sur le sol notre chambre ? Tu vois dans quel état je suis ? Je n'ai même pas pu me trainer jusqu'à notre lit. Je n'ai plus le contrôle d'aucune de mes capacités. Je vois trouble, et je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai trop bu pour ne plus savoir ce que je fais. Et la drogue qui coule dans mes veines n'aide pas.  
Vas t'en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, vas t'en sinon je vais te faire du mal. Ça n'est pas mon but mais je ne me contrôle plus. Je n'y arrive plus.  
Tu sais, je t'aime mais je ne peux pas te le montrer, c'est trop tard maintenant je suis allé trop loin. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas t'atteindre plus que ce n'est déjà le cas.  
Je t'aime mais je ne te le dirais pas. Je te l'aurais dis, tu sais, si je n'étais pas tombé là dedans.  
Ca avait l'air si attrayant, je voyais les gens heureux, et on m'a dit _"vas-y ! Essaye tu verras ! C'est génial ! Tu vas te sentir libre !"_. Je les ai crus, et maintenant, cette liberté s'est refermée sur moi.  
Je ne suis plus libre d'aucun mouvement, et même mes pensées se confondent. C'est trop tard. C'était déjà trop tard quand tu m'as trouvé.  
Je ne suis pas fais pour toi. S'il te plait sauve toi, emporte tout, et tu peux même emporter mon cœur, puisque de toutes façons, seul toi le fait encore battre. Je suis bien trop orgueilleux pour te le dire. Mais sache que chaque jour qui se lève, je pense à toi, et au plus profond de moi, je te dis que je t'aime. Mais je suis déjà en train de siffler toutes les bouteilles que tu n'as pas trouvées, le soleil n'est même pas encore complètement levé, et puis je vais dans un bar que je connais bien, où l'on me donne ce dont j'ai besoin.  
Pars, pars loin, loin de moi, maintenant, personne ne peut me tirer de là. Je suis trop profondément ancré dans la dépendance. C'est de la faute de ces foutues substances si je ne peux pas t'aimer comme je le devrais.  
Alors pourquoi tu t'accroche encore à moi ? Ça ne peut pas être uniquement l'amour, ça ne serait pas assez fort n'est-ce pas ?  
Laisse moi crever, laisse moi me détruire, mais ne me laisse pas te détruire avec.  
Je t'en supplie de toutes les manières possibles, mais aucun mot ne dort de ma bouche, je ne sais même plus comment on parle. Mon sang me brûle, j'ai mal de ne pas pouvoir retenir plus longtemps cette haine qui commence à couler dans mes veines.  
Sauve toi ! S'il-te-plait sauve toi ! Je n'arrive plus à rien, je vais te faire du mal ! Cours pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! Sauve-toi, et trouve une personne mieux que moi, qui pourra t'offrir ce dont tu as besoin. Il y a forcément quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aime sur cette horrible planète.  
Je vois rouge, l'agressivité s'empare de moi, elle part de mon cœur, et se propage dans tout mon organisme, propulsée à la vitesse de l'alcool et des drogues que j'ai pris ce matin, ce midi, ce soir, tout le temps. Je ne sais même plus combien de doses. Je hais le monte entier, je hais notre civilisation, je hais tout ce qui m'entoure. Je hais la façon dont notre planète est agencée, et je déteste avoir l'air de cette petite marionnette dont on tire les ficelles.  
Tire toi, je ne veux pas t'atteindre, je ne veux pas te faire du mal physique en plus de celui moral que je suis pratiquement sûr que tu subis à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas tâcher tes belles ailes blanches qui sont cachées derrière ton dos, et que même toi tu ne vois pas.  
Pourquoi sommes nous destinés à vivre ça ? Etait-il écrit sur les lignes que je n'aurais pas le droit de t'aimer ? C'est tellement cruel. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit de nous aimer ? Nous sommes deux hommes, et on nous rejette pour ça. Mais nous n'avons rien demandé, ça nous est tombé dessus, et nous ne savions pas que cela pouvait être aussi fort. Si seulement tu pouvais remplacer mon sang pourrit par ton amour. Mais c'est impossible, il en faudrait beaucoup trop, et même si tu m'aimes, personne ne peut m'aimer à ce point là. Parce que je suis une raclure qui mérite ce qui lui arrive.  
Mais toi, toi tu ne mérites pas cela. Tu ne mérite pas ce que je te fais subir. Et je ne mérite pas ton amour.  
Je sais très bien que tes proches t'ont déjà dit que je n'en valais pas la peine. Oh crois moi je les ai entendu. Mais écoutes-les bordel, barre toi !  
Ne fais pas comme moi, suis leurs conseils, casses toi d'ici, et laisse moi crever. Moi je n'ai pas écouté mes amis quand ils m'ont dit que j'allais finir un vieil alcoolique drogué. Ils avaient raisons. Alors écoutes les tiens, tire toi avant que toute ma haine envers le monde qui nous entoure ne se retourne contre toi.  
Je hais tout le monde, mais toi je t'aime. Tu es le dernier à qui j'aimerais léguer tout le reste de mes sentiments de joie et de bonheur. Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui me retiens encore dans ce monde. Je me serais déjà fini, avec une overdose, si tu n'avais pas débarqué dans ma vie. Du moins, ma piteuse existence.  
Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier pour ça, car tu m'as laissé apercevoir une lueur d'espoir. Mais je ne la vois plus. Personne ne peut me sauver. Vas-t'en... Je t'en prie... Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour moi. Ma vie a été tracée pour que je finisse comme ça. Tu ne le vois pas ?

Et je te vois, là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tu me regarde, je suis avachi à même le sol, je n'ai aucune contenance. Rien. Je ne suis qu'une loque prête à aller à la poubelle. Je dois puer l'alcool à des kilomètres. Et je te regarde aussi, tu es une masse floue. Et sombre. Mais je connais tes traits par cœur. Pourquoi tu es aussi beau ? Tu veux me faire souffrir un peu plus, c'est ça ? En fait tu es là, depuis le début, dans le but de rendre ma survie plus difficile ? Tu n'es qu'un sale connard, même toi tu es du coté de ceux qui haïssent les gens comme moi. Allez avoue-le. Tu t'es pointé comme ça, avec ta belle gueule d'ange, tu m'as montré cette lueur, en me disant que je pouvais m'en sortir, tu m'as fais croire que tu m'aimais, pour que finalement, tu me laisse retomber comme une merde que je suis déjà. Tu es là pour m'achever n'est-ce pas ?  
Regarde, il ne me reste qu'une infime part de lucidité. La haine est déjà trop répandue, mes pensées vont être dictées par elle, et je vais finir par te faire du mal. Sauve toi, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu vois bien que c'est trop tard.  
Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! Que fais-tu malheureux ! Je vais te détruire ! Repars ! Ne reviens plus jamais ! Arrête ! Non !  
Pourquoi tu te penches sur moi ? Pourquoi ton visage s'approche inexorablement du mien ? Ne fais pas ça... Je vais te briser... Pars...  
Enlève tes lèvres des miennes, et tes mains de mes joues. Pourquoi tu pleure ? Je ne veux pas que tu pleure.  
Le flou se dissipe un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ? Ce sont des piqures ? Il y a quoi dedans ?  
Tes yeux sont tellement clairs. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus si clairement. Et ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas plongé dedans. Ça fait du bien tu sais.  
Je vois ta bouche qui s'ouvre, et finalement, tu te penche un peu plus vers moi, et je sens ton corps contre le mien, et à mon oreille, j'entends ta voix. Claire, pas vraiment déformée pour une fois.  
" _Laisse-moi nous laisser une chance de nous aimer pour l'éternité"_  
Tu me murmure cela à l'oreille. J'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que tu es sur le point de faire ?  
Ces piqures, ce ne sont pas des piqures de drogue, ni de médicament n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux nous entrainer tout droit dans un nouveau monde ? Un monde ou nous pourrons être ensemble pour toujours ?  
Ne me laisse pas. Je veux rester avec toi. S'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas. Promet moi que tu dis vrai.  
Tu enfonce l'aiguille dans ma peau, je ne sens rien. Et puis tu appuie sur le piston. Tu fais pareil pour toi-même.  
Je sens une sorte de liquide gelé dans mon bras, au niveau de là où tu m'as piqué. Il remonte lentement, terriblement lentement le long de ma veine.  
Attends. J'ai peur. Mais c'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour non ?  
Tu t'es couché sur moi, et tu as caché ta tête dans mon cou. Toi aussi tu as peur ?  
 _"Désolé. J'espère qu'on va se retrouver très vite."_  
Ta respiration s'écrase contre mon cou. Et tu sanglote doucement. Dis-moi que ça va bien se passer...  
Je sens cette substance glacée au niveau de mon épaule maintenant. J'ai vraiment peur. Ça va faire mal ?  
Je referme mon bras sur ton petit corps, je sens ton cœur battre tout contre le mien. Et de mon autre main, j'attrape la tienne.  
J'ai besoin de te le dire. Maintenant. Avant que nous ne nous éteignions pour toujours.  
 _"Je t'aime"_  
Ca n'était qu'un murmure, mais tu l'as entendu. Alors tu te redresse, et tu viens m'embrasser, encore. Et je te rends ce baiser, avec tout l'amour qui me reste.  
Et je me sens partir. La force avec laquelle tu serais ma main s'amoindrit. Et je sais que tu t'en vas aussi.

Finalement, tu vas partir. Et tu vas m'emmener avec toi.  
Nous allons partir à deux. Promet moi de ne pas me laisser faire la même connerie. Je veux rester avec toi pour l'éternité.


End file.
